Thank You For Cheating On Me
by wrestlingfan54
Summary: Randy had Brooke, Cody had Ellie, Brooke was Cody's best friend Eliza was Randy's...what happens when two of these friends cross the line and change their lives forever?
1. Do You Remember?

**Chapter 1: "Do You Remember?"**

Brooke Orton sat in the living room of her two story home she shared with her husband Randy. She was combing her long blonde hair when all of a sudden she felt a hand stop her. She looked up to see her husband smiling at her. He took the comb from her hands and walked her up the stairs to their bedroom as the rain hit the windows during this dark night. Randy had never been blown away by anyone before. Everyone thought he was just a playboy that would never ever get married. Deep down Randy had always wanted a family and the only person that knew that was his long time best friend Eliza. She had always been the one by Randy's side when life got rough for him and a long the way Eliza fell in love with someone and Randy had always believed that if it wasn't for Eliza falling in love with Cody Rhodes he never would've met and fell in love with Cody's best friend Brooke.

Randy and Brooke made their way up to their room and they were lying in bed together as the rain hit the windows. "Randy?" Brooke said softly. "Yes Brooke?" Randy said brushing the hair out of her face to see her beautiful icy blue eyes. "Do you remember the day we met?" Randy smiled at her and nodded as they both sat back and began to think about it.


	2. Flashbacks

**Chapter 2: Flashback**

_Randy stood in front of Cody's front door. He didn't really know what made him want to go this party. Maybe it was all of Eliza's threats but it didn't matter now, he promised his friend that he would come to this party so here he is. Before he could knock on the door Cody answered it and shook his hand._

_"Hey man, welcome. Eliza's in the kitchen and if you need me I'll be out back at the pool trying to entertain." Cody said inviting him in. Randy made his way to the kitchen and as soon as Eliza saw him she jumped in his arms. "Hey buddy I'm so glad you came." She said kissing him on the cheek._

_"Well I really didn't have a choice considering the fact you wouldn't stop calling me." Eliza chuckled at Randy's comment. "Well I'm your best friend and that's what best friends do. Besides I promise you'll have fun." The two walked out to the backyard where the party was. Randy knew everyone out there, he shot a wave to Stephanie McMahon-Levesque and her husband Triple H who were both sitting poolside enjoying each others company like always. He was scanning the party which is what he always does before he goes on the prowl looking for new women to talk to then all of a sudden one girl took his breath away. She was a petite blonde and her blue eyes sparkled and were as bright and beautiful as the morning sky. Eliza looked at her best friend who was obviously taken back from the girls beauty. "That's Brooke Cody's best friend, they've been best friends since birth like us." Eliza said to her friend trying to snap him back to reality. "I don't need her back story from you. I'll get that from her after the sex. You know what I want, so go take care of it." Eliza sighed Randy had been this way since they were in high school. He'd always been a cocky guy and his way of getting to his prey was to have his best friend set it up. Eliza never liked him calling himself the "Lady Killer" but she would still do anything for him because that is her best friend. She walked over to Brooke and Randy watched her whisper to her and point to him. Brooke turned and looked at him, he raised an eyebrow to her and she smiled. Randy could tell that she was attracted to him just by the way she looked at him. Randy initially thought he had this one in the bag. Brooke walked to Randy. "My name is Brooke Hoffman, and you are?" She asked extending her hand. Randy gave her a smirk and kissed her hand. "I'm Randy Orton, the man you've been waiting for." She smiled and pulled her hand away "We'll see about that one Orton. So you know, you may be the self proclaimed lady killer but I'm one lady that's hard to kill." _

_Randy was taken back, usually the girls fall for kissing the hand and raising the eyebrow and everything but not this one. She knew exactly what he wanted and that was new to Randy. No girl had ever figured it out that fast and he was shocked that she did. She was different, special even. Randy was up to the challenge though, he thrived for it. "Well how about I get you a drink and you can tell me about what makes you such a hard lady to kill Ms. Hoffman." She smiled and the two went and got drinks. That night changed Randy he wouldn't be able to forget it if he tried. He met the girl of his dreams but he didn't know that one night would change so much for him._


	3. No One Can Know

**Chapter 3: "No one can know"**

Randy and Brooke held hands as they walked into the arena. Tonight was Backlash and Randy was going up against Paul. "Brooke are you ok? You seem kind of tense." Brooke looked at Randy and smiled. "Yeah I'm great. You should finish getting ready for your match. I'm gonna go find Cody and Eliza to congratulate them on their engagement." Randy smiled and gave his wife a kiss. Brooke walked out of the door and ran straight to the bathroom. She was throwing up for a few minutes all of a sudden she heard a familiar voice "Hello? Are you alright in there?" Brooke walked out the stall and saw Eliza standing there. "Hey Ellie I was just about to go find you to congratulate you."

"Thanks, why are you throwing up are you alright?" Eliza said concerned as she felt her friend's forehead. "Yeah I'm fine just a stomach virus. Hell who am I kidding, I have some big news." Eliza dropped her purse and her eyes widened. "Holy shit you're pregnant!" Brooke covered Eliza's mouth and put a finger over her own. "The doctor told me yesterday morning. I'm pregnant." "So that's why you were asking Randy stuff about the day you two met last night."

"How did you know- you know what never mind that. But Randy can't know until I have everything sorted out alright?" Eliza nodded and gave Brooke a hug. "I'm so happy Cody and I get to be an aunt and uncle." Brooke's eyes widened at Eliza's comment.

"Considering the fact that he's my best friend you mind if I tell Cody?" Brooke asked quietly. "Sure, it's cool. He's in his dressing room talking to his dad on the phone. I'm happy for you Brooke." Brooke smiled and left the room looking for Cody. She stopped in front of his closed dressing room door and sighed. "Here goes nothing." She said to herself. She opened the door and saw Cody sitting staring into space. "Hey Brooke what's up?" Cody said giving her a hug. "There's no easy way to say it so I guess I just have to come out with it. I'm pregnant Cody." Brooke said quietly.

"Brooke that's great, Randy must be thrilled. I'm so happy for you." Cody looked at his friend who was on the brink of tears. He sighed and continued "Unless it's not Randy's and it's-."

"It is that's what I came to talk to you about." Brooke said quietly, she put her hand on Cody's shoulder as she felt how tense he was. "Who knows that you're pregnant?" "Just Eliza, she's so excited about it. I didn't tell her everything. But I have to tell Randy-"

"No, you can just leave it the way it is alright. Tell him you're pregnant and just bury the rest of it alright. Forget it ever happened." Brooke sighed

"He deserves to know the truth Cody." Brooke said quietly. "No he doesn't deserve to hurt like that because if you tell him that there's even the slightest possibility that he's not the father and if you tell him who may be who knows what could happen. This could ruin so many lives including that baby's, so keep your mouth shut alright." Cody said strongly to his friend. "Fine, I won't tell him the whole truth. I'm gonna go say goodbye to him before his match." Brooke got up and began to walk away.

"I'm sorry Brooke. But we can't jeopardize anyone else's happiness for our drunken mistake. They can't know that we slept together." Cody said quietly. "I know, and I promise I won't tell anyone. We're best friends, nothing more nothing less."

Meanwhile Randy was lacing up his boots when Eliza came to his locker room. "Hello best friend. You excited about your match?" Randy smiled "Excited? Nope not even a little bit. Have you seen my wife."

"Yeah she was going to talk to Cody about something. Why is everything alright?" "Yeah of course, she usually walks me to the gorilla position before my match and I figured I'd head out now." Eliza grabbed his hand and walked out of the door with him. "Well Mr. Orton today is gonna be different because I'm walking you to the gorilla position." When they arrived Randy smiled and gave Eliza a hug.

She gave him a peck on the cheek and whispered to him "Go be great." He winked at her and walked through that curtain out to his match not knowing that this one would be his very last one for a long time.


	4. Good News or Bad News

Chapter 4: "Good News or Bad News"

Eliza, Cody and Brooke sat backstage watching Randy's match in silence. "I'm so happy that you guys are having a baby. So are you gonna name it after Randy? Maybe you could name it after Cody because after all he is your best friend. Then again he's not the father so that could be a bit weird." Eliza said to Brooke who was obviously trying to ignore her and pay attention to the match. All of a sudden they all saw Randy get thrown out of the ring and he landed in a very terrible position. "Oh my God Randy." Brooke said frightened. She could tell he was hurt, just by the way he landed. She got up and left the room. "Cody get her please." Cody got up and went after Brooke. Minutes later the match was over and Eliza ran to her best friend. Meanwhile Cody found Brooke outside crying. "Brooke what the hell are you doing? Don't run off on us like that especially since you're pregnant." Cody pulled Brooke into his arms and held her while she cried. "I just got scared, I'm so sorry."

Meanwhile Randy was taking to nearby hospital and Eliza was right with him. "Ellie, have you talked to Brooke or Cody? I know they saw my match." Randy asked as he was lying in his best friends lap. "No, they both disappeared after you got hurt. I hope she's alright." The doctor walked in with the results of the test that Randy had just taken for his shoulder. 

"Well Mr. Orton do you want the good news or the bad news?" The doctor asked Randy as he quickly grabbed Eliza's hand. "What ever you want to give me first doc, I'm ready for it. The doctor sighed and sat down on the stool. "I'm sorry son but it's a broken clavicle. You won't be able to wrestle for some time. But with extensive physical therapy you'll be as good as new in no time." Randy and Eliza sat there in silence. Randy felt like his world just was taken away from him. "I'll leave you two alone to talk." Eliza said standing up slowly.

Randy sighed and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry about me Ellie, I'll be fine ok." Eliza could not help but to be sad, she knew that Randy was only saying that to her so she would not worry about him or be extremely frightened but she was. Eliza could tell that Randy was scared just by the look in his eyes; he was losing everything just by one miscalculation in a match. This hurt like hell and the worst part about it was Brooke and Cody were still nowhere to be found. 

Minutes later Cody and Brooke arrived at the hospital. They walked in and Randy and Eliza both just stared at them. "Hey, what'd the doctor say? Are you going to be able to make Raw tomorrow?" Cody asked Randy. Randy looked at Eliza and she rolled her eyes. "Cody, you and I need to talk outside now. Randy and Brooke need their alone time." Eliza gave Randy a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room with Cody following behind her. Brooke sat down next to Randy and kissed his hand. "It's a broken clavicle Brooke, I'm gonna be out for a while." Randy said quietly.

"Randy, I'm pregnant." Randy stood up and winced in pain realizing that he was still injured. "Are you serious? Well why didn't you tell me sooner?" 

"I don't know. I just found out yesterday. I'm sorry." Randy kissed Brooke on the forehead and smiled. "It's ok that you didn't baby. We're gonna be a family now I promise I'm going to work hard and get better, for you and that baby." Randy smiled and kissed her stomach. 


	5. Eight Months Later

**Chapter 5: Eight months later…..**

Eight months have past and Randy and Brooke have grown so much closer, she's due to have her baby any day and they both are so thrilled about it. Cody and Eliza ended their relationship but neither of them told Randy or Brooke why, but it was killing Cody to hide the truth about his one night stand with Brooke so one night he told Eliza. She promised that one day she would tell the truth and she hopes that Randy destroys his whole world for not only sleeping with his wife but breaking his best friend's heart, and they haven't spoken a word since. One night Randy and Brooke are lying in bed talking and Brooke comes up with an idea.

"We should throw a baby shower." She said looking through baby magazines. "Been there done that remember? That was something I wanted to get knocked out of the way during your first trimester." "Well, I know we did that but the baby is going to come any day now and I want to try and see if we can get Cody and Ellie in the same room." Randy sighed. "Babe, they just broke up two weeks ago don't you think they need some space?"

"We're all a family and they have to be together again. I won't be happy until they are-." All of a sudden Brooke grabbed her stomach and Randy sat up in alarm. "Brooke are you alright is it the baby?'

"Yeah, he just kicked that's all. I guess he's going to be a wrestler just like his daddy." Randy smiled and kissed Brooke's stomach. "Fine we can have the party Saturday, that way I have at least two days to lie to Ellie and make sure she show's up." Brooke smiled and gave him his cell phone. "Well you better start now, it is Ellie and we only have two days." Randy took his cell phone and walked to his office and Brooke went to grab hers. They both knew they had a lot of scheming to do in order to get their stubborn friends to their baby shower Saturday..

**Randy sat in his office knowing that Brooke was going to be listening to the whole conversation as he was waiting for his friend to pick up the phone all of a sudden he heard a voice. "Hey Randy, I've been meaning to call you." **

"**I know I can understand that you needed a break. But can you do me a favor." Eliza sighed "Anything for you Randy, after all you are my best friend."**

"**Come to Brooke's baby shower-."**

"**She had one already. Why would she have another one?" Eliza asked angrily. "Ellie its Brooke she never passes up an opportunity to have a party. Just come for me please."**

"**Is Cody coming?"**

"**It wouldn't surprise me after all that is Brooke's best friend. Why am I sensing a little reconciliation?" Eliza scoffed, "Nope, not a chance in hell. But we do have something to talk about but I'll save it for when all four of us are in the same room alright?"**

"**Sure, whatever it is save it for Saturday. I'm going to let you go alright. I can't leave Brooke unattended for long. She could pop at any second." Randy knew that Brooke was listening from their room so he made sure he said that especially loudly. Eliza scoffed, "Yeah, don't leave her alone you never know what might happen." Randy hung up the phone and sat in his office for a minute thinking. Brooke sat in the room looking at a picture of Cody on her cell phone; she sighed and dialed his number. Her heart started beating extremely fast when he answered. "Hi Brooke, how are you and the baby?"**

"**We're fine Cody. Look, you are my best friend and I want you to come to the baby shower Saturday-." "You did this already why are you going through this again?"**

"**You and Eliza need to talk the fantastic four isn't fantastic with-." "Ellie knows Brooke, I told her the truth." Brooke felt like she was going to pass out. She quickly got out of bed and closed the bedroom door. "What the hell, what happened to not telling anyone?" She said angrily to her best friend**

"**I'm sorry I just felt so bad and in a way it slipped-." "It slipped? Are you kidding me Cody, you wanted to hang me for wanting to tell Randy and all of a sudden you blurt it out to Ellie? Well, what did she say?" "That one day when the time is right she's gonna tell Randy everything. So knowing her she probably already did." Brooke sighed, "We're alright, Randy went downstairs to call her about the party and he hasn't come upstairs accusing me of anything."**

"**So what do we do now?" Brooke sat in silence for a moment. "Come to the party Saturday and if Eliza tries to make any confessions or try and tell Randy what she thinks she knows, then I'll make sure Randy never wants to speak to her again." Brooke said with a smile on her face rubbing her stomach. "And how the hell will you do that?"**

"**I tamed the Legend Killer; his mind is so focused on me that one look into my blue eyes he will turn cold to Eliza in a heartbeat. Randy won't ever know the truth because I won't allow it." "Alright, I trust you. You should probably get some rest I'll see you Saturday." All of a sudden Randy walked in and Brooke's attitude completely changed. "Ok I'll see you Saturday best friend. I'm so glad you're coming." She shot Randy a thumbs up and Randy smiled. Brooke hung up her cell phone and put it next to her bottle of water that Randy had just brought her.**

"**So everything with Eliza go smoothly?"**

"**Yeah they did. I see that you're in a good mood so that means Cody's coming?"**

"**He sure is. See everything is falling into place, Randy Jr. is gonna be born into a damn good life." Brooke said as she kissed Randy on the cheek.**

"**Yeah, I know he will. Goodnight Brooke." Randy turned off the light and they both went to sleep.**


End file.
